Kiss Me I'm Italian
by Mob Princess
Summary: He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business.
1. What Started It

**A/N- Believe it or not, this is not a Clauson story. I have Clauson in here, big surprise, but it's not revolving around them. This story is based on Ric, after he left and what happened to him, then his return to Port Charles. Cause, ya know, once you live in P.C., you always come runnin back!**

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up.**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 1- What Started It**

**~Story~**

"So where are we going...?" She asked him. They had been out on the road for days now, but mainly because she wanted to go to every state, then get down to business.

Her name was Skylar Corneilus. The man she was traveling was so much older than her, actually, he had a niece her age, but it didn't matter. Both resembled similar traits, dark looks and that strang personality. Her hair matched his, just without the gray.

Maybe they didn't have similar traits in their outer apperance. Her eyes were that bright gray, and his were dark as coal. While he was an average tan, and she was Dutch olive. Though, they did have a fun, but dark attitude.

Time to time they would crack jokes, go hang out at bars for the fun of it after jobs, and threaten people on a daily basis. Richard "Ric" Lansing came to her hometown, in Alabama, merely on business. He had been working at an offer he couldn't refuse in Los Angles, but soon got wound up with her family. How that happened, nobody knows, but it sure as hell did and was well worth it.

Skylar had grown up in a dysfunctional family, which made her into the person she was today, but personally, she thought she turned out great. Yet, other's opinions differ from her's, they say she is trash, or just as crazy.

Though, Ric actually got to know her. Ever since the day they met.

_Skylar was bent over the desk, writing away at some paper work referring to a car she was at work on. A ring sounded in the room, indicating someone was walking into the building._

_She looked up, revealing her face to the handsome stranger, but she thought nothing of him, but more work. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The woman held herself from rolling an eyes, while he stifled a grin. Manners wasn't her favorite thing, but it got the job done._

_His dark looks stood out in the well designed room, but his eyes were attracted to the young woman's pressing breasts as she stood up. Her body was tightly laced in a cherry red dress, giving off a sensation._

_"I read that Corneilus Motor's is looking for new employees?" He answered after an awkward, silent moment. Skylar finally rolled her eyes when she walked to his side of the counter and held her hand out._

_"Skylar Corneilus, granddaughter of the owner, Collingsworth Corneilus. What position are you interested in?" When the words escaped her lips, all she could do was bend over in pain of the laughter. The job-seeker joined her for a brief moment, but soon regained his compusor, followed by the woman._

_"Lansing, Ric Lansing. I'm not worried about my position, just looking for a meaningful job." His name was Ric, obviously. Skylar's first thought over his name was that it was common, which bugged her. She hated common names with a passion, and would never curse her child with one._

_"Well, if you're thinking Whore House, wrong place, but if you're thinking cars, follow me." Ric watched as she folded her arms and led the way to the back room, which held an office. Even though her hips were swaying, he wasn't turned on, she was just to young for him. How and why someone her age was working for the family was out of his state of mind, but whatever floated her boat. Right now all he cared about was getting a decent job._

That was when they first met, and they made sex jokes. Skylar wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but Ric never seemed to care. Now how they ended up in her personalized ZR1 Corvette, she didn't know, but they were here, and they were real.

What got them on the road in the first place was a mystery now. Maybe it was when she got kicked out because she wanted to learn the business. Her family wouldn't agree to it, so she went to Ric. Shortly over time, they became close friends, possibly due to the repos, washing, detailing, selling, and everything else that can with the car business.

Now, they were in Port Charles, New York. Ric was her mentor now, like she was his down in the deep South. He was going to teach her the business, and make her the best at it. Though, she had to be tested by busting someone.

That's how they arrived in Port Charles. She was put on a job, with Ric being her guide. Though, first, she had wanted to go to every state and all that. Together, the partners had cross countried in one of her favorite cars, and traveled the country side.

Yes, they slept in hotel rooms together, but they never had sex, even though the temptation was strong, since they just bought one bed motel rooms. One day she would pick breakfast and dinner, while he picked lunch, then the next they would switch it up. Both had to admit, they made an excellent team. How they did, they didn't know, but that undeniable truth was there. What it was, they still didn't know. All they knew was that they owed one another, and that now they were a team.

Together, they were going to bring down a FBI agent under cover, who is working against his brother, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos II. She remembered Ric saying how much his brother has always hated him, but he wanted to try and start a real brotherly bond. So, Skylar just guessed by saving the Corinthos-Morgan organization was a start.

"You getting tired?" Ric asked her, fixing the jacket she stole from the back. She didn't realize that she had drifted off to sleep, but she did, and probably missed out on what ever else he said.

"Naw, I'm good. Just impatient, I guess." Skylar mumbled to him and shifted her weight to a more comfortable position. She felt Ric's hand give a quick massage on her shoulder, but didn't think it as some kind of seduction. Maybe it was because if he ever wanted to be with her, he would have taken advantage of her in all those motel rooms, or when they first met and she referred something to a whore house.

"Well, we should be there by morning." His hand returned to the clutch, and he shifted gears. The younger woman peeked at the window and saw that it was night time.

"Wanna just stop by a motel and call it a night?" Ms. Corneilus suggested.

"Why? I still have my place here, and I know a whole lot of people around here. They'd probably let us stay for the night." She rolled his eyes while she watched him intently look at the road stretched out ahead of them.

"Whatever..." Ric smiled at her reaction. Sure, he'd seen and heard her use sarcasim and bluntness so many times, but it never failed to make him grin out of amusement.

**dbdbdb**

"Hey...Skye, we're here. Wake up." Ric shook her. He was hoovering over her threw the passanger's side. Her eyes were barely open, and her muscles were aching from stiffness. He gave her a few moments to gather her strength, but when she failed to do so, he lifted her in his arms bridal style and walked her to the front door.

"So where's here?" Skylar asked tiredly as her older partner set her down on the couch.

"My old place, believe it or not. Ignore the dust and everything else, as you know, I havent been here in forever." Ric explained as he walked back into the room with a bottle of water for her.

"Nice. Why'd you keep it?" She asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"Cause I knew I'd be coming back to Port Charles one day." He answered, and sat beside her on the couch. She was laying down, and he sat by her stomach. "I'll go get our stuff out of the car in a few hours. Right now I'm exhausted."

"So, where's my room?...If I have one." She propped herself up in her elbow, and starred into his dark pools.

"Well, you have one facing the woods, since I know you hate bright lights, but I figured you'd want to pick out the furniture, so we're gonna throw out everything in there and make it your own." Ric smacked her thigh, then stood up. "I'll be asleep if you need me." He told her, then went into a room, and returned with two pillows and a blanket. "Good night."

"Good night to you to." Skylar stood up and pushed him on the couch. Both laughed for a minute, then he raced her to his bedroom. As they fought into the room, both landed on the bed. Yet, it wasn't sexual. The younger woman crawled up to the head of the bed and fell down, then pulled the blanket on top of her. Ric followed suit, and faced his back to her's.

"Get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." He ordered, but was unaware she was already asleep. "Night Skye."

**dbdbdb**

Ric woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast. His eyes fluttered open, and he studied his surroundings. Everything was new and overwhelming, even though he had woken up here before many times. It was just that he hadn't been here in forever.

Quickly, he struggled out of bed and went into the kitchen, still shirtless and in his lounge pants. There, he saw the younger woman working her magic in the kitchen. Grits, which is a food he came to learn of because of the South, eggs, overwhelmed and scrambled, bacon, sasuage, toast, waffles, the whole deal. "Hungry aren't we?" He complimented and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out plates, knives, spoons, and forks. Then he went to the prep table and grabbed some napkins.

"Starving. I haven't had a real meal in almost forever." Skylar answered and flipped the bacon. "Don't worry, I went and bought fresh food." She reassured him and started taking things to the dining room. When she got back, Ric watched her depart the rest of the food in an assorted order on a plate and take it to the dining room. He followed with the china and placed it on the table.

When their plates were made and they sat across the table from one another, Skylar looked intentally at Ric. "So, whats the details on my job?"

"I'll tell you that later, I want you to get settled in first. So, today, I'm letting you go do some serious shopping...but, don't get used to it." He ordered, and then watched her mischevious smile play across her face.

"Okay Ricky, I'll be a good little girl. Where's the money?!" He couldn't help but laugh at her, she was rich with life and attitude.

"After breakfast Skye."

"I cooked it, I'll say when I'm done..." Both just watched each other, waiting for the other to get another mouthful of food. "How about you come with me? I'm new here and there are deep. dark crimnals everywhere and you wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you?" Ms. Corneilus baby talked him, trying to win him over.

"Sure, why not. We'll probably run into some old aqauntinces I know." Mr. Lansing smiled and leaned back.

**dbdbdb**

Together, the two partners in crime searched through the local furinutre store, looking desperatly for something stylish for Skylar's room. They had been the for hours and were stuck looking for a matching tiles for the fireplace in her room.

Then, finally, they gave up on that place and went to Lowes and Home Depot, and finally got lucky with their misson. Skylar scored many points with granite, swirled tiles to go around, but she was planning on smashing them and making it almost Mosaic.

Now, they were running around the mall, to expand her wardrobe. Ric waddled behind her, his hands full of boxs and bags. Shortly after that long adventure, she called it a day and they placed everything in the trunk of her car.

"Please tell me that's it?" Ric pleaded and walked to the driver's side.

"Yeah, but knowing me, I'll be back for more." Skylar slyly smiled and lowered herself into the seat.

**dbdbdb**

Night fall was already coming, which caught them off guard since they had know clue how long they had been out. Though, now, they were strolling around down town, heading towards Kelly's. Both agreed that they wanted to take a walk and get excerise, other than shopping excerise, then get something to eat.

There was a lingering silence between them, but it was comfortable. Yet, it was broken by a gun shot being heard. You could tell there was a silencer on it, but it didn't do much of a job for them.

Ric raced down the walkway, followed by Skylar. They found the scene of the crime, in an alleyway. Before them stood two darkly complexed people, one male, and one female.

"What are you doing back?!" The female yelled at him, helping the male lift the body up and dump it into the dumpster.

**A/N- Sorry that there's a rush at the end, but I have a doctor's appoinment shortly. But please, tell me what you think of the chemistry between Ric Lansing and Skylar Corneilus. Do you think it's sick, since there's an age difference, or mad, since both are one of the same and dominate one another. Thanks for reading, and please express your opinion.**


	2. Beyond Her Years

**A/N- Even though I'm posting early, doesn't mean I'm giving up on "What It Takes To Be A Zacchara" or my other stories. It also means I'm over my writer's block, I've been crippled in talent for some reason.**

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up.**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 2- Beyond My Years**

**~Story~**

"What are you doing back?!" The female yelled at him, helping the male lift the body up and dump it into the dumpster. Everyone's eyes were wide in anticipation.

"Who the hell did y'all kill?!" Ric barked back, and went to the other's side. Skylar stood still and watched for others.

"Answer the question Ric!" The other man demanded in a deep whisper.

"Who are these people Ric!?" Skylar finally spoke up, knowing full and well none of them would answer the other's questions.

"This is my brother and his wife. Remember? The one's I was talking to you about?" He smiled, the lifted the body into the trash with his brother, the woman having given up.

"Oh, so you're talking about us behind our backs now? How about I just put a bullet between your eyes?" Ric's brother snapped at him, getting his hand ready to draw.

"No. I didn't say anything bad about you two. Skylar, this is my older brother Sonny Corinthos and his wife Claudia Zacchara." He finally introduced them with their names. Ms. Corneilus walked over to them, having seen that no one was coming their way.

"So you're Claudia Zacchara? Heard a lot of interesting things about you!" Her voice was full of emotion and confidence.

"Should I take that as an insult or what?" Claudia questioned, her arms folded against her chest.

"No, no, I admire you. So that's a compliment--"

"She's not always the brightest in the head, but her heart can be in the right place." Mr. Lansing covered his apprientence's mouth and spoke to them. He watched begrudgedly as Sonny studied them with interest.

"Please tell me you're not sleeping with her. She looks like she's not even in her twenties." Mr. Corinthos walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Because I'm not. I may be a teen, but I'm much more wiser beyond my years." Her mouth made a smirk at how she was judged so quickly. There went her first impression.

"A teen?! Ric my God!? You're working with teenagers now?" Claudia finished Sonny's sentence, shocked at the sudden change of lifesytle.

"Well...It's a long story. Right now I think we should get out of here before we're caught." Mr. Lansing suggested while pointing to the garabe bin.

"We were heading to...Kelly's I believe? Would ya like to join?" Skylar offered with incouragment.

"Coffee sounds good right about now..." Claudia exasperated and rested her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Why not...?" Mr. Corinthos put his hand to his chin and started walking.

**dbdbdb**

The four mobsters sat around the sqaure table, unsure of what to say. "So Ric, why are you back in town?" Mr. Corinthos asked, actually curious as to what his little brother was up to.

"A lot of reasons. One being about your family business and how Skye and me are going to be a friendly, helping hand." His little brother answered and took a long gulp of coffee.

"Helping hand?" Claudia looked up from her latte and to him, confused at his change of heart.

"Yeah, Ric's teaching me the business." Skylar shifted in the chair and made her mind stop from racing.

"Why do you want to learn the business Skylar? You have you're whole life ahead of you. Which makes me disappointed in you Ric. Why'd you let her talk you into this?" Sonny's voice was steady, but deep.

"I love power. It makes me feel good. Being the one to give orders, and not be the one to take them I guess." Skylar answered, imating a lushes need in her eyes.

"You still didn't answer our question. Why are you both here to help us?" Claudia re-stated, demanding an answer.

"The first job Skylar is on is to bring down an undercover FBI agent working for y'all." Both the mob bosses took hint on the Southern accent coming into Ric's dialouge. "Which, I'm not going to take credit about figuring out about this cop. Skye did all the work, so if she really wants me to teach her the business, she's gotta save my brother and sister-in-law." The younger man leaned into the chair and put his arm on the back of his partner's chair.

His older brother looked intent at the two. Moments passed and tension rised. Mrs. Corinthos's eyebrows rose with dedication. Everyone's eyes wondered around the table, waiting for someone to say something.

"Tell me...Skylar, how did you figure out there was a cop undercover, working for me and my wife?" The super-spawn man's eyes pierced into her's, but she showed no fear.

"I did my research. I told you from the beginning, I may be young, but I'm wise beyond my years." Ms. Corneilus put her elbows on the table and leaned against it, Claudia watching her closely, making sure she wasn't hitting on her husband.

Ric's hand, which both had moved to under the table, grasped Skylar's thigh, informing her to be cautious on what she said and how she did it. Threw her peripheral vision, she saw that her breasts were pressing, so she sat up and let her body relax.

"Okay...You start tomorrow. And I expect this job to be done A.S.A.P." Mr. Corinthos ordered and stood up tiredly. "Let's go Claudia." He pulled the chair back and then took her hand and helped her up. As she stood, she wrapped her arm in his and studied the returned Ric and his young partner. "Good night Ric, Skylar."

"Night Sonny..." Ric whispered and scooted down more in his seat, then looked into Skylar's eyes. They stayed like that for moments, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"I think that went fairly nice!" She beamed her bright smile at him. Ric shook his head with a matching grin, but looked down to the floor. "Hey, you okay?"

"How the hell can you be so loving, when your just some dark, gangly teenager from Alabama?" Mr. Lansing questioned her, then took another sip of his olding coffee. He felt his young partner's hand take his and her eyes burn into him.

"Cause, we live together. And what effects you, effects me. We're partners, and more importantly friends. Ric, whether you like it or not, I'm on your side and here to help." Skylar sensitivaly explained to him.

"I have a daughter that is almost as old as you!" He shouted a bit, but not to the extent that it caught anyone's attention.

"Forget if I'm a teen and let's do what we came here for. We work with one another and do what is in the other's best interest." The anxious one comforted him, then gave off the aura of soothing sensation.

"You're something, ya know that?" The older man rolled his eyes and watched her stand up.

"And you're going Southern on me? Now let's get home, I'm gettin' tired." Her hand went towards Ric, who stood up on his own and put his arm around her shoulder's. Passing people looked at them funny, but kept their remarks shut, not knowing what to think.

**dbdbdb**

Skylar laid down in the cold bed, stretching her muscles and feeling the relaxing strain. Ric watched from the other side of the room as he slipped off his shirt and crawled beside her.

"Man, it's been a long day..." He emphazised while looking at her closed eyes. All she did was murmur 'mhmm' and put her right arm under the pillow. "I'll see you in the morning Skye. Night."

"Night Ric..." Ms. Corneilus let out, feeling the exhaustion take her over. Usually, she was a nightowl, but ever since they hit the road and landed in Port Charles, she's found herself always wanting to make it to bed.

She felt his hand gently hit her shoulder, then remove itself and help him shift his weight.

**dbdbdb**

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Ric pryed his eyes open from the light, as he walked into the kitchen, to see Skylar prancing towards him and handing him a stack of pancakes. Her smile beamed in his face, causing him to squint more.

"You're a teenager, aren't you supposed to, like, sleep in or something?" Mr. Lansing questioned, then sat down by the counter and gratefully ate his breakfast as Skylar jumped up by the sink and sat, watching.

"I did, you just slept in longer. Now hurry up, we're going to Sonny's today for business." She took notice how he rolled his eyes, then snatched away his fork, which was making its way to his mouth. "I know you got brotherly problems, but put it aside and do what you can to get in his good graces." Skylar held the feeding part of the fork to his mouth and waited for him to open up. When he did, hesitantly, she shoved it in his mouth and stood up.

"And you would be the 'good graces'?"

"Hell yeah! Now hurry up and eat then get ready! I'm impatient to prove I'm good enough for you to teach me the business!" Skylar slid out of the kitchen, in her socks, and into the living room. Ric examined her as she left, then returned to his breakfast.

**A/N- Please, bare with me, when I get more in depth of Skylar and her relationship with Ric, it'll get longer. Please RnR and have a blessed day!**


	3. The Mancini Job Begins

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, I had white-water rafting, then Homecoming week. But don't look forward to a new chapter next weekend, I got another trip with JROTC. Anyways, I'm have a main plot, but I'm looking towards readers for small tragidies and such. you can either put them in a review or PM them to me. Thanks for reading!**

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up.**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 3- The Mancini Job's Begins**

**~Story~**

She didn't wait for the guards to lead her or tell her she was or wasn't welcome, she just barged right in on Sonny at his desk and Claudia reading the morning paper. Both jolted their heads her way, glarring, then Ric ran in, out of breath. "Sorry, she doesn't take no for an anwser." He bent over and put his hand to his chest.

"As we can tell..." Claudia said quietly and stunned. Her eyes were popping out at the teenager.

"My apologies Mr. Sir, the lady just escaped my grasp." Max Gimabetti exclaimed, grasping Skylar's elbow and leading her to the exit.

"It's okay Max, she was expected." Mr. Corinthos stood from him spot and walked to the bar for a fresh glass of orange juice. Claudia followed suit, but only after she gave Skylar a firm handshake and Ric a glance. He smiled toward her, then made himself comfy on his brother's and sister-in-law's couch. By now, Max had already left the room, leaving the four to attend to business.

"You two got here early, I honestly expected you later." Sonny chugged the glass of juice down, then set it aside. Ric began to speak, but Skylar got him to the chase.

"Yeah, well, Ric was just jumping in excitment to see y'all." Ms. Corneilus held back her laugh, catching the grin from Claudia.

"Girl, you have some serious problems," Mr. Lansing rolled his eyes, the directed them to his older brother, "If I remember correctly, you were up with the sun and already ready by the time I got out of bed." His younger partner curled her lip, then sat beside him.

"Okay, I'm glad you two are getting along, but it's time for business." Claudia started, only to have her husband finish it for her. Ric and Skylar took notice of it, getting the hint that the two were getting along just fine in their marriage. "First off, give me the name of this...FBI agent." Mr. Corinthos ordered the much younger woman.

"His name is Robert Mancini. He's probably been working for y'all for about an estimated...4 months. Which is enough time to get plenty of information to put both of you, and your enforcer Jason Morgan, behind bars for 30 years to life." Ric smiled in pride, as Claudia rose her eyebrows in amazment.

"For someone in the business, you sure do know a lot, especially for your age." The vixenella complimented, then recieved a smile from her former lover's partner.

"Rob? I hope your lying, cause I will kill that son-of-a-bitch..." Sonny lowered his eyes as he sat into the chair in front of the bar.

"Sonny, Skye isn't lying about this. I personally went and double checked her research. And yes, I do remember metting Rob before I left and I was working for you, but I would have never guessed the man was a cop undercover." Mr. Lansing stood up and went to pour him a glass of scotch. His hand rubbed his face, trying to relieve the stress that was already forming.

"Okay...Skye," Sonny twitched a little, then showed off his sexy dimples, "I want you to kidnap Mr. Mancini, then torture him until he tells you everything he knows and where the leak and gossiper is coming from. After that, I want you to bring him to me so he can look me in the eyes as I put a bullet between his eyes."

Everyone was silent for a solid minute. All you could hear was the person nearest to you's breathing. Skylar bent forward and propped her elbows on her knees, taking in the orders. "Sure thing Sonny." She stood up, then grabbed Ric's tie as she walked out. He, at first, was dragged towards the door, but soon got up right and walked by her side.

"Do you trust her?" Claudia asked as she went and wrapped her arm around Sonny's unconciously. He looked at her for a brief second.

"No...But I'm sure she can do this simple job. It doesn't seem out of her league, and with Ric's devious mind, she'll pass with flying colors." Her husband faced her, then kissed her forehead. "I have to go into town, I'll be back shortly." He didn't wait for her reaction, just turned and grabbed his coat and out the door.

**dbdbdb**

"You definatly made an impression back there." Ric said with a chuckle as he shifted gears to the sport's car. Skylar leaned back into the seat and looked out the window. "Having second thoughts, are we?"

"No, I'm planning it all out. I want this perfect, which means no mistakes." Ms. Corneilus said unawairly, then, finally, she put a smile on and looked at Ric. "So, other than torturing a cop today, what do you want to do?" Her hands pressed against middle dash, transfixed on his handsome 5 o'clock shadow.

"Not sure yet, we'll probably got running around the town, letting you get to know where everything is." Skylar faced straight in her seat, crossed her arms, and kicked her legs up on the dash, disappointedly.

"Had something else in mind kiddo?"

"One---Don't ever, and I mean EVER, call me kiddo again. Two, yes I did. I say we go to the park." She raised a brow, then looked at Ric.

"The park? Out of everything here, you want to go to the park?" His laugh insulted her a little, but she shrugged it off.

"Yeah, why not? Some fresh air, trails to walk on. Nothing I had back home. Our places sucked." His smile beamed her way, then he made a sharp left turn into the driveway.

"Sure, we'll go after we make the nessicary plans for this job. After that, we can work during the night on his kidnapping." He unlocked the door with the shiny key, then opened the door up for her.

"I'd love that."

**dbdbdb**

Sonny quietly opened the door, then peaked into his own living room. But there was no luck, Claudia heard him open it, then starred at him in confusion. "What did you do this time?" She questioned.

Mr. Corinthos walked in, then sat beside her on the couch, covering up in the small throw blanket with her. His arm forced her to lean into his, which shocked her. "Remember that story you told me about your guard dog named Dutchess?"

"Uhh...Yeah...Why?" The dark woman questioned his motives. Her orbs were transfixed on those sexy dimples of his, and his deep, sensitive pools.

"Come with me outside Claws." He pulled her to her feet, than almost dragged her out the door. When they reached the front porch, there, sitting down with a big, red bow wrapped around it's neck, was a border collie puppy. Sonny caught Claudia drop her jaw, then she threw herself on him and kissed him many times. "I didn't think you would want another German shepard, so I got a different breed."

"Why'd you do this?" Her lips brushed his, her eyes cracked.

"I promised you things would change, so I wanted to give you something that could never be taken away from you, something that I know you want." Her lips pressed against his again, then she jumped down and sat cross legged, playing with the puppy.

"What's it's name?" Sonny saw how she looked like a child on Chrismas morning, and his heart swelled with happiness. Then, he went a sat beside her.

"She doesn't have a name." Mr. Corinthos straightened up the bow, then kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Well, we won't name her Dutchess or Domenica." She playingly argued as she scratched her new puppy's growing head.

"Precious or Destiny?"

"Precious. I'll remember this gift for the rest of my life." She gave him a small kiss, then gave her dog all of her attention.

"Because it's so precious?" He saw her nod of approval.

**dbdbdb**

Ric and Skylar walked on the beaten path in the woods. Both took in the sweet smell of the outdoors. "You know, we should go venturing the woods outside your house." She stated to him.

"Our house. You live with me now." Her heart welled up, but she kept away the tears.

"So...About Robert...--"

"Shss...Till later, right now were adventuring." Mr. Lansing smiled at her, then gave her a long hug. "Hey, if this doesn't go right on the job, which I know it will, you've been a great partner, and even better friend." She smiled into his chest, returned the embrace.

"What brought that out Lansing?" Skylar pulled away, starring into his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I just want you to know if you ever need anything I'm here..." Both smiled at one another for a minute, then Skylar started walking again.

**A/N- Okay, I sped this up, because I just wanted to. Anyways, the Clauson/Precious moment is dedicated to my dead friend, Slaudia4eva. She's inspired me to keep writing. Please, go check out her stories if you ever have time.**


	4. The Mancini Job

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up. Contains Slaudia as well!**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 4- The Mancini Job**

**~Story~**

Skylar bent around the corner of the alley, her gun hidden well in the shadows, with Ric behind her, ready for backup, but mainly for observation. "Shss...He's coming this way..." Her voice was quieter than a whisper, but intent. Ric grasped the tail of her shirt, makig sure she didn't lean to far. As soon as Robert walked by the corner, Skylar hit his pressure point in his neck, making him instantly faint.

Mr. Lansing tugged the man to the back of the alleyway, then checked him for wires before getting into the car. Ms. Corneilus helped lift the man into the back of her car, then she jumped into the passanger's seat. "Close call Richie!" The ambitious teenager claimed, observing the route back to 'their' home.

**dbdbdb**

As soon as they got there, Ric opened the garage door, as dragged the well-dressed agent into there. Quickly, before his awakening, she bound and gaged him into a deep, underground cell. Both took deep breaths, then sat down for a short few minutes.

"When do you think he'll come to?" He heard his younger counterpart ask him.

"Hopefully not soon, we still need to review and make sure the heat hasn't suspected us." 'Darth Lansing' obligely answered, thankful he had a bright student.

**dbdbdb**

Jason stormed into the room, then paused at the site of the darkest woman of Port Charles _playing _with a puppy. Claudia swiftly turned her head towards him, then smilied childishly. "What in the world? Does Sonny know you got a guard dog?"

"She's not a guard dog...And Sonny got her for me." Mrs. Corinthos stuck her nose up some, then faced Precious again and started playing tug-a-war again. Mr. Morgan shook his head, then saw Sonny run down the stairs, a smile plastered on his face. Though, Claudia took notice it was fixing to get ruined by Jason, the barrer-of-bad-news.

"What the hell is this whole Robert Mancini thing about?" The vixenella put the toy down begrudgedly, then pulled herself unto the couch, ready for business. "And how is Ric and this...this TEENAGER involved with it?!" He emphazied teenager, making a big deal out of it, even though it really was.

"Jason, come on, Rob is a undercover cop! You can't possibly trust him." Claudia intervined while sticking her arms out.

"This teenager so happens to be working with Ric. Her name is Skylar Corneilus. I've done some research on her, she seems to be a good kid." Sonny stated his reasons to his best friend and enforcer.

"Sonny, she's a teenager! Why the hell are you letting her ruin her life?!" The Quartermaine argued, yet, it was well expected.

"I'm not sure Jason. Skylar is like a mini-me for some reason. She's not sure, all she knows it's what she loves: power and respect!" Sonny couldn't help but like that he was defending somebody for once, even though it was for the wrong reason.

"And that's why you're letting her into the organization? Beause she's like you and Claudia?! Sonny, that's sick! Even for you!"

"Hey! Sonny makes his own decisions--"

"Calm down Claudia. I got this." Her husband reassured her. "She's not in yet. Robert Mancini was discovered, by her, that he's an FBI agent."

"So how does Ric fit into this?" 'Stonecold' questioned, wanting to know it all.

"Ric somehow ended up working for her family business. They got to know one another, then she asked him to teach her the business. He said only if she saved the Corinthos-Morgan-Zacchara organization. Something along those lines. All I know is, is that for someone her age, she's good. I see a lot of potential in that girl, and I want her to learn it right, or at least my way. Cause if she was to learn it on her own, and live in Port Charles, she would be an enemy, and Skylar seems to sweet for that." His sermon was over, and Jason shook his head again.

"Jason, why don't you get Spinelli to do some more research on her and see if we can trust her. Afterall, she is close friends, and partners, with Ric. So we have no clue what her real motives are." Claudia ordered nicely, almost beggingly. He nodded his head, then stormed out.

"Do you really think we can trust those two?" She asked her husband.

"Not sure yet. I'll try and give Ric a second chance. Afterall, it's what brother's do, right?" Sonny saw how his wife nod her head, then lead Precious to her pen, outside. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night Claudia."

"Night..."

**dbdbdb**

_Change my attempt good intentions_

Robert Mancini started to uncrack his eyes, his head pounding, and ears screeching. Everything was blurry for a few moments, but when his vision cleared up, he made out a lanky, young woman. He could feel blood drip down his head, maybe from hitting it hard. The woman, Skylar, saw that he was awake and walked towards him, hands on hips.

"Bout time you wake up cop." Her fingers laced around his locks and cocked his head back. Then, her right hand reached out for a pocket. "Now you listen up, and I mean it, you WILL tell me all that you've told and know about the Corinthos-Morgan-Zacchara orginzation!" Skylar demanded, the tone that Ric had learned had vanished, leaving the coldest voice he had ever heard.

"Or what...bitch?" Robert coughed and sneered at his capturer. Ms. Corneilus took out a pair of pliers and ripped off a finger nail. Mr. Mancini screamed in a horrorfying octive, sending chils down the other two. "You fucking bitch! I'm a cop! I'll have you hunted down and killed!"

"Then tell me what you know!" The nightmare carrying teenager yelled to the man, then saw there was no answer. Again, she pulled off another finger nail. "We can do this all night if we have to..." Silence over came them. Then, Ric stood up from the stool and walked over to the two.

_Crouched over_

_You were not there_

_Living in fear_

_But signs were not really that scarce_

_Obvious tears_

_But I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help_

_And please see_

_The bleeding heart perched on my shirt _

"Tell us Robert, do you have any children?" The FBI agent tried hiding the answer, but had no luck.

"Bad answer Rob! It's too bad they won't be able to say goodbye." Ms. Corneilus ripped up another nail. "But if you tell us now, we'll be able to pass along a word or two!" Robert bit into his lip, feeling more blood spue from his body. This was his death. This was how it all was going to end. Even if he worked for good and kept people like these off the street.

"Is Robert Mancini even your name?!" Ric took notice how Skylar was taking care of the situation, so he went back and sat down again, watching intently.

"N-No..." Blood drained from his mouth, his lips going pale.

"Then what is it?!" Skylar didn't mean to rip out another nail, but she did. It felt good, almost satifying. Her lust to be powerful and domeaning. The cop had a bloodhurdling scream, but it added to her addiction, her rush.

"Gregory...Gregory Suhr..." Mr. Lansing watched every little nod his partner made with her head. He saw as she pushed at the chair and stood up right, then walked towards the other side of the room.

"Now that you're cooperating, why don't you tell us what you know..." Her voice was low and sinister.

_Die, withdraw_

_Hide in cold sweat_

_Quivering lips_

_Ignore remorse_

_Naming a kid, living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red_

**dbdbdb**

Hours have passed, and Gregory had already lost his fingernails, toenails, and most of his teeth. He hadn't bled to death, from his mouth, yet, mainly because Skylar took a metal tool and got the tip hot, then synged the places his teeth once were. "You're a sick bitch, ya know?" The cop spat at her, trying to tell his body to go numb. Mr. Corneilus pulled out another tooth, but this time let it bleed, so he could choke on it.

"Anything else you wanna tell us?!" Ric's eyes began to buldge, she wasn't giving up. She really was a monster underneath, but she kept it contained on a daily basis so well. Never in his life would he have thought she was capiable of these actions.

"I'm through bitch! What else do you want?!" The teenager smirked, than bashed the hard, metal tool against his head, knocking him out.

"Help me get him to the car, time for his to go see Sonny..."

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I, could I_

"Skye..." Mr. Lansing called to her in a quiet tone. It was serious, but gentle at the same time, something he learned to do when he meet the Corneilus family.

"Yeah?" Skylar kept starring out the window, her feet kicked up unto the dash.

"Even though what you did wasn't the holiest thing in the world, I'm still proud of you. you didn't show any fear or regret." There was no reply, just an eye squint, which he saw from the corner of her eye. They have gotten to know each other so well that they didn't need to speak to understand the other. Moments passed, long, long moments. "Not having second thoughts are we?"

"Hell no...I wasn't even thinking about Gregster back there, merely dinner." Ric slammed his foot on the breaks, Gregory flew into the fronts seats, but didn't phase the two. "What?! We need to get to your brother's!"

"You just assaulted a man and fucked him up pretty good, and all you can think about is what you're gonna eat tonight?! Not even I can do that girl!" Skye shook her head, her mouth opened, then faced back to the window. "You're unbelievable, but I guess that's a good thing."

"Can we just get to Sonny's real quick before the cops catch on to us?" Ms. Corneilus smiled, her body slightly thrusting forward in the seat from inertia as Ric let go of the clutch and pressed the gas down.

_Crowned hopeless_

_the article read living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red_

_but I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help_

**dbdbdb**

Sonny barged down the stairs, grouchy. A few minutes ago, he heard Precious barking into the night, so he decided to go see what it was. As he made it to the landing, Ric and Skylar barged in with the FBI agent. Instantly, Sonny's eyes dropped, while Skylar's eyebrows raised at his hot body. She could feel Ric pinch her, so she gave him a once over to make him happy, but really, she also found him to be quiet handsome as well, but that was her dirty laundry to clean. "I didn't expect you to get this done so soon." Mr. Corinthos's voice was strong.

"Yeah, well, we tend to get things done faster when we work together." The teenager stated before her partner, taking complete control.

"What's going on...?" Claudia walked in yawning, pulling the crimson silk robe closer to her body. Ric tried not to stare, so he quickly walked to the bar and poured a glass of vodka.

"There's Rob--Greg. He is a cop..." Everyone looked at Ric, taking notice of his discomfort.

"You did a number on him Skylar. Nevertheless, good job. I'll handle the rest." The most fertile man in town complimented, then lead his wife down the short staircase and to the couch. He took his foot and moved Greg's head to the side.

"I aint leavin just yet!" Skylar yelped to the mob bosses unconciously.

"You will if my husband tells you too." Claudia barked to the teen, as if it was pure reflex.

"Claudia, if you can't control yourself, go back to bed," Mr. Corinthos calmly said. "You're wanting your cut, aren't you?"

"Sonny, please, forgive Skye for her ubruptness, she's just getting the violence out of her system."

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I, could I_

"No, I completely understand. When somebody like us," Sonny's hand reached out to the glass being handed to him by Ric, then he looked at everyone in the room," assaults someone, we tend to take out a lot of rage--

"And sometimes it's never enough, cause we be have so many things to take out on that man, but we can't kill him, so it's never done." His wife finished for him, stealing his glass for a brief moment and enjoying its strong taste.

"Right..." Mr. Corinthos went and sat down in his desk chair, leaning back and starring at the papers, then to Greg's unconcious self. "So...Skye, what is it you want?"

"She doesn't want anything but a raincheck!" Mr. Lansing pulled Skylar up and beside him, giving her no room to talk.

"Ric, you don't speak for her." Claudia insistingly interrupted, giving him a long, hard glare.

"I'm Ms. Corneilus's partner, we make decisions together Claudia." He hissed towards her, only to have Sonny stand back up in a jolt, and Skylar tug at his arm.

"We'll be back tomorrow, it's been a long night. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos." Skylar transfixed her eyes on both of them, then pulled Ric out the door and to the car.

_Heave the silver hollow sliver_

_Piercing through another victim_

_Turn and tremble be judgmental_

_Ignorant to all the symbols_

_Blind the face with beauty paste_

_Eventually you'll one day know _

**dbdbdb**

When the unlikly pair entered the dark house, not a word was said. They just took of their jackets and placed the keys on the end table, Ric walking to his room and Skylar to the kitchen. After about seven minutes, Mr. Lansing walked into the kitchen, only in gym shorts and a tank. "You okay Skye?"

She didn't answer for about a minute, but he kept leaning at the door way and starring at her. "I'm fine, just exhausted and famished." The teenager stopped her task, just looking down at the island. After a bried pause, Ric came up to her and gave her a hug when she turned to him.

"Don't worry. You can get out of this if you want.--"

"No! I want to do this. The cop isn't bugging me." He pulled back and shook his head, closing his eyes tenderly.

"It's always the first one that gets under your skin."

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Limbs tied, skin tight_

_Self inflicted his perdition_

"Ya know, what Claudia and Sonny said was true about assault. You know I have some issues, and taking them out on that cop felt so good."

"I'm waiting for the but..." She looked him over for a second, not sure what to say.

"BUT, I hate Sonny for wanting to kill him. There's just no satisfaction in it..." Ric felt his body go cold, her aura was almost demonic, it sent such a chilling vibe. Yet, he knew better, like he said before, her hearts in the right place. All she needs to know is how to express that love.

"This dinner!?" He quickly changed the subject and went for a bowl to get some of the Basil Presto pasta Skylar had made for them. Without hesitation, she made him a bowl, and handed him a fork.

_Should I, could I_

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Should I, could I_

**A/N- All credit for the song goes to 10 Years, it's called Wasteland. Please tell me what you think of teenage Skylar's actions with the mob and her dynamic chemistry with the brothers and Claudia. Sorry there wasn't much Clauson, I'll try and get more later.**


	5. No Reason

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up. Contains Slaudia as well!**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 5- No Reason**

**~Story~**

Morning came quickly, and the sun shown brightly threw the curtains. Ric tiredly tossed his body to face the center of the bed and end up facing Skylar's morning breath, seeing has how her room wasn't done with being reinavated. His eyes were cracked, but he wanted them to close completely do he could sleep. Obviously, it was to early, seeing has how the teen hadn't woken up a long time ago and was already cooking.

After moments of hesitation, Ric propped himself up on his arm, looking down to her soft, dark locks laying gently on her complexed skin. He just stared, even though it was against every rule in his book. Watching a sleeping teenager was way out of his league, but at the same time, it felt so right with her.

"Quit. Breathing. On. My. Face. Richard. Lansing." Ms. Corneilus hissed at him exhaustedly. Her lids were still shut, but she could talk perfectly fine threw gritted teeth. Ric laughed, then ripped the blanket off of her, holding all of it close to his body. It took her body a few seconds to process the sudden draft, but as soon as she got it, Skylar jumped up and tackled the dark man for the blanket.

"Wakey wakey Skye! Time to get up!" He fell off the bed, tangled in the sheets. Skylar followed him, taking a pillow and beating his head with it. "Don't be so vicious!"

"You evil man! I was having a great dream to!" After a few struggling moments, the teenage mobster rolled over and faced the ceiling, sighing deeply.

"Tired already?" He asked her crazily, only to recieve a playful slap on the cheek.

"Let's go out for breakfast! Too sleepy to cook..." She yawned, then rolled over again, and did a push up and got up. Mr. Lansing studied her movements strangly, and feared he was becoming his perverted father. Thankfully, Skylar didn't look back to see that he was watching her, but there was a small panging feeling in her heart that told her his eyes were burning into her.

**dbdbdb**

"Good morning Mr. Corbin!" Skylar greeted the owner as she and Ric walked over to a table together. Mike waved and put on a smile as they passed by. When he saw that they were seated, he walked by with a notepad and pen.

"Would y'all like today's special or the usual?" Skylar gave off her wild smile, that made Mike feel comfortable of the mobsters being here.

"The usual, please." Ric answered for her, giving Mike a handshake, the returning to his conversation with Skylar when he left.

"So, where were we?"

"Plans for today. You said something about karaoke tonight at Jake's?" Ms. Corneilus shifted in her seat, leaning into the table.

"Oh, yes. Jake's has this thing that on Thursday's there is karake. And from what I've heard, it's been getting a bit competitive lately." He slouched in the chair a bit, then looked into her eyes.

"So you're asking me on a date to go to a bar and sing?" Skylar rolled her eyes playfully, smiling even more.

"No nessecarily a date. More like a celebration. I'll even try to get Sonny and Claudia to come and we can all get drunk together and party! And don't worry, I'll get you a fake I.D." Both stared at their hands for a minute while laughing. Passers gazed at them for a few moments, timidly. While regulars had already gotten used to it.

"Okay, I'll go. But I warn you, what you've seen in the past is not me being a party animal. That's just the me that is laid back and letting loose." Ric's eyes popped up and were transfixed into her's, taking that as a pure warning. She mouthed 'Don't worry' to him, followed by a ferocious, flirty smile.

**dbdbdb**

"Good morning! I see you got up real early." Claudia called out as she ran down the stairs in her stilettos. Her husband looked up, stiffling a grin, but didn't say anything. "Good morning Claudia. Did you sleep well last night?---That's all you had to say." She went straight to the bar and snatched up a bottle of water and chugged it. Then he left out the laugh.

"Wanna go walk Precious...together?" His wife stood still, in shock, then faced him. She walked easily over to him, as he met her half way there.

"Sure, Sonny Corinthos. I would love too." As she turned to go fetch her puppy, her arm was caught and she was swung into Sonny's torso. He brought her lips to his, his tongue parting their mouths. Shivers went down her spine, even if they have kissed many times before. His hands cupped her cheeks and laced in her long, raven locks. After a few moments, they pulled back, rubbing their noses together. "What--What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't need a reason to kiss my wife. Now get some proper shoes on!" He smacked her hilt as she raced to the stairs and to her room.

**dbdbdb**

Precious yipped and jumped around on the trail in the park, her leash tugging at Claudia, who was being held back by Sonny. Finally, they came to a stop, and took a seat on a nearby bench, letting Precious loose to explore. "Man, she's strong!" Claudia exasperated, leaning back into Sonny.

"Yeah, well, I told you. She won't be taken away." Mr. Corinthos lovingly told his wife of convience, then paused for a moment. "Beautiful day today..."

"Seriously?!," She brought her body up, then turned her body to face him. "Out of all the things we can talk about, you choose the weather?" There was some kind of toyish tone to her, but he enjoyed it.

"Um...Yeah?" Sonny flashed her those heart stopping dimples. Without warning, Claudia was the one to bring him into a kiss this time, but it did not last long.

"Uh, hm? Are we interrupting something?" Skylar covered her mouth, trying not to show her chesire smile.

"Obviously! What are you two doing here?" Claudia skeptically pointed out.

"We always like to take walks around these parts after breakfast. Helps us clear our heads." Ric charmingly stated, shaking his brother's hand hello.

"Right, right. So, do y'all wanna head back to my place so we can discuss what happened last night?" Mr. Corinthos offered the two, but if you knew him, it was an order, just a very suttle order.

"Sure thing." The wild, ambitious ex-lawyer and teenager agreed in unision.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia walked into the living, having put Precious back in her pin, and headed to the bar. The room was a tad tense and quiet, but nothing that would get your adrenaline going. She walked back over to the desk the Sonny was sitting behind, and proped up against it. "So, did you out him?" Skylar wondered seriously. Eyes watched her.

"Yeah...,yeah. He's been taken of," The super-spawn man informed, taking a sip of Claudia's stiff drink. Ric studied how the two were getting along so well, but he had to keep telling himself that they both deserved happiness, even if it was with each other. Sometimes, he felt like he didn't, other times he just wanted to take it and leave; but that was his father: crazy and demanding. "So about your end of the deal--"

"Sonny, we want in." Ric insisted, causing the married couple to raise their brows, but not from being surprised.

"Well, if we decide to put you in, it'll be a low rank. You both will have to prove yourselves if you want to get close. Got it?," Claudia spoke up, her voice becoming cold, but understanding. "But first my husband and I have to discuss it." Mr. Corinthos nodded his head, then wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Alright," Skylar stood up, her shoulders back, but high. "Call us later when you make a decision. Let's go Ric." Ms. Corneilus grapsed his hand and pulled him.

"Skylar! I need to talk to you first, woman to woman." The vixenella called out, causing the teenager to stop.

"I'll meet you in the car." Ric whispered, not taking his eyes off of her. Claudia signaled Skylar to walk with her outside. The younger woman struggled to move her feet at first, but quickly made her way threw the patio doors, following one of her bosses.

Once outside, they both took a deep breath of the fresh air, neither knowing what to say. "Why haven't you taken off and ran yet?" Mrs. Corinthos faced her, crossed her arms, and asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Skylar was confused, and it was written all over her face.

"Ric Lansing!? He's crazy! He'll destroy you within seconds and not think twice about blackmailing you!" The former Zacchara tried to keep calm, but lost it. Skylar went and propped herself on the railing, looking over to the lake.

"Honestly, I don't know. He just showed up at my family's lot one day looking for a job, and ever since then I've gotten to know him: The better him. I'm still not sure why he didn't storm out those glass doors in a heart beat when I threatened him..." She felt that Claudia had walked up beside her.

"Please tell me that when you said you two weren't having sex it was true. We may not know one another, but I would do anything to make sure he doesn't harm another woman like he did me and so many others..." For once, the evil woman showed concerned for someone outside her family. She would do anything to stop Richard Lansing's evil intents.

"You had a serious relationship with him, didn't you? He told me about you and some others, but I didn't think that it was like that." The younger broad looked straight into the other's eyes, reading for the truth.

"I guess so. That man found something he shouldn't of and used it against me to snitch on Sonny...But look, I'm not telling you because I'm jealous, because I'm not, but because I want to warn you. If he as so much has lays a finger on you, I will kill him. So you better pray that your friend has changed since the last time he was here." With that, Mrs. Corinthos walked back into the house, and Skylar walked off the patio and around the house to her car.

**dbdbdb**

"What did she want?" Ric asked as Skylar lowered herself into the sport's car.

"Just some girl talk, don't worry about it Ricky." He chuckled at the nickname, then started to drive out of the drive way. He picked up on her uneasiness, it was as if he could read her so well.

"Did she threaten you? Cau---"

"Ric! She didn't! I swear, we were just talking about something." Her hand went up, as if going to slap him. After a moment, she lowered it, then he pulled to the side of the road and unbuckled himself. Skylar felt her muscles contract, ready for whatever. Claudia had tainted her mind. Instead, Ric put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her soul.

"Are you lying to me? Cause I don't want to start now with the lying. We've been great friends and we can't let others destroy it." His words were so reassuring, but at the same time, there was that dark side that was showing. Skylar couldn't tell where it was coming from; maybe her imagination.

"How could I lie to you now?" Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Neither could hear the cars passing by so fast, or the trees rustling.

"She did threaten you..." Mr. Lansing finally said after a long period of time being lost in her stone grey eyes.

"Seriously, Ric, she didn't. But I think I'm on her good side, so we could get a high position in the business.--"

"Skye! This isn't about the business right now!" Ric yelled to her, accidentally hitting the horn. The teen slid in her seat a tad, but then got in his face, her expression the same as when she assaulted Greg. "Please, forgive me. I just don't want you to get hurt. Especially not by a Zacchara..." With that, they both sat back, buckled up, and drove off to his place.

**dbdbdb**

Neither did anything for a hour or two. They both just sat lazily around the house, checking their email and reading the newspaper; both terrified to speak to one another. Now, they both sat in the living room, watching a commerical. "Do you still wanna go to Jake's with me tonight?" Ric spoke up, breaking the silence like a a bell cracking thin ice. She didn't speak, afraid of what she would say. "You're mad at me." Mr. Lansing got to his feet and went and say on the coffee table in front of Skylar. "Please forgive me Skye. I didn't mean it, 'cause, ya know, I do want whats best for you. Please, Skye?"

She slowly turned her gaze towards him, then smiled. "Thanks Ric. I needed that." Her hands rubbed her face, then buried it. He put a hand on her shoulder, bringing himself closer to her, and she got the hint. "Sorry, I just don't feel myself lately."

His hands took hers, and his orbs were just illusions almost. They didn't seem real, and his positive energy was heart stopping. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her head shook.

"Not yet, not that I know of." Her eyes wandered to the floor, and she stood up. "You should call your brother and his wife like you said you would this morning and ask them if they want to come."

**dbdbdb**

Sonny ran up behind his wife and threw her against the wall, his body pressing to hers. Claudia looked at him, shocked and horrified. "W-What are you doing Sonny...?"

"Finishing what I started..." He sexily whispered into her ear, rubbing his lips to hers. Ever so slowly, which tortured Claudia, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sonny took in her taste, her touch. She pushed him off some, and returned the kiss.

**A/N- And the rest must wait until next time! How do you like Ric's crazy feelings for Skye? Or Sonny just coming unto Claudia? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Dancer And Vixen

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up. Contains Slaudia as well!**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 6- Dancer and Vixen**

**~Story~**

Sonny pushed his wife's body upward, sticking her to the wall and pressing hard kisses to her lips. Her strong legs wrapped around his body, pulling him close and tight.

After moments of pure lust, Claudia pushed back, regrettably. "What?!" Mr. Corinthos shouted, his arms out in wonderment.

"Why are you doing this? One moment you hate me, the next you tolerate me. Which is it? Do you think I'm a whore or what?" The dark woman questioned sincerly, bringing his arms down and holding his hands.

"You're my wife..." Once again, the irresistable man pulled the tortured woman to him, giving her such a powerful kiss that it was hard to say no.

**dbdbdb**

"Everything all right?" Skylar questioned her partner as he walked back into the room and sat beside her on the couch.

"He's not picking up for some reason..." Ric stated unconciously looking at his phone, then his full attention went to the teenager. Her eyes were glistening. "Have you been crying?"

"N-No, just thinking. You know how I do that too much and I looked glassy eyed..." She looked down at her glass and smiled a small, tender smile. He found it so captivating.

"Glassy eyed? Since when do you talk like that?" There was a faint chuckle from Skylar, but she gave no answer. After long, stressful moments, Ric took her hand and brought her up to her feet with him. She gave him a long, emotionless look. "We'll just have to surprise them, whether they like it or not. Either way, we can have fun without 'em." Ric returned the smile she gave him earlier, then led her to the door.

**dbdbdb**

"Sonny! You here?!" Mr. Lansing called out in the den of the Greystone Manor, Skylar right behind him. When the echos stopped, they heard loud rummaging and crashes from upstairs. After a few more moments, two messily dressed mobsters came down the stairs, pissed, but glowing. "Bad time?"

"As always." Sonny simiply said, then headed to the bar and poured himself a scotch neat.

"Sorry Boss, we just can't seem to help ourselves but ruin the moment." Ms. Corneilus playfully mocked, then looked to the older woman's face: annoyed, oh well.

"So..., what is it you two want this time? Surely not to tell us about another cop." Claudia fell to the couch, rolling her eyes.

"Well, how about you two go fix yourselves up and come with us to Jake's tonight?" Ric deviously stated, his tone bringing up a fit of laughter from his younger partner. The married couple stared at her for a few moments.

"Kareoke night..." Mr. Corinthos looked up, actually considering it.

"Come on Sonny! It could be fun! I think we should go with them!" Claudia gleefully tugged at his fingers, trying to coax him into the occasion. Everyone looked pleadingly to Sonny, except Ric, he just gave him that look that seemed like he wanted some brotherly-bonding.

He bobbed his head, showed off his million-dollar dimples, and said, "Oh, alright. Why not?" Skylar jumped in the air, turned on her heel, and dragged Ric out, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos.

**dbdbdb**

"Ahh, haven't been here in a while!" Ric blurted outloud, then walked over to Coleman, ordered a bottle of tequila, and led everyone to a table. They men pulled out the chairs, and lended a hand to the women, sitting them comfortably, then pushing them forward. "So, what have you to been up to while I was out of town?"

"Buisness, what do you think?" Skylar poked at him, then poured salt on her hand, licked it, took a shot of tequila, and proceeded to suck on a lime.

"A lot, but nothing over the top. Or at least that would have some effect on your life." Claudia annouced, then mimicked the crime-committing teenager.

"So, who's idea was it to do kareoke?" Mr. Corinthos laughed, and just chugged his glass of alochol. Ric starred at Skylar, then to his brother.

"Mine. I'll own up to this." he took his glass, looked at the table, gave off a cocky grin, and pointed to Sonny. Within seconds, even his glass of Jose Cuervo was gone. "At least this time I will." There was a brief pause. "Tonight it all about relaxation and letting go. Every SINGLE one of US are going to forget and, as Skylar would say, chill." Claudia bursts into fits of laughter.

"Chill?! Ric, you've been around Skylar, here, to much. No offense, but still. If it continues and gets even worse it'll be just creepy." Mrs. Corinthos faced her husband, and buried her head into his sleeve. He pulled her back by the collar of her shirt, but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah,we know, but still..." Skylar stated and snorted, but very faintly, then shot another glass. It got quiet, again, then Sonny put his arm around Claudia, unconciously. "So, who wants to go up there first? Or should we just wait?"

"Just wait!" Ric rolled his eyes, and leaned back.

"What makes you think I'm gonna embarass myself in front of the whole town? I got an image to hold up!" The super-spawn man defended himself, obviously stage-fright.

"I bet you five bucks you want be saying that, better yet singing that, after a couple of more drinks." His wife tempted, pushing him to the limits.

"Consider it made. I bet you five bucks that I won't get up there and sing." Sonny argued. When he gulped down yet another glass, everyone started clapping to some moron, who was cross-eyed and dizzy, on stage, beginning to sing.

"Look at that idiot!" Skylar fell over in her chair, dieing to catch a breath.

"You'll be that idiot in about an hour." Ric leaned over and observed her, raising a curious brow. After another three minutes of torture, the man finally got off stage, all giddy and beaming in pride.

"Hey, Claudia, can I talk to you in private?" The teenager ignored Ric's remark, and didn't wait for an answer. She just pulled the older woman out of her seat and towards the hallway leading to the rooms above the bar.

**dbdbdb**

"Wanna go up there and sing with me?" Skylar asked, a chesire smile plastered all over her face.

"Why the hell did you drag me back here to ask that then?!" Claudia wondered.

"I wanna surprise the boys." She answered, then whispered something in the mob boss's ear. After that, she charged off to Coleman, and whispered in his ear.

"You're one hell of a crazy woman Ms. Corneilus." The bartender laughed, then walked to the stage, leaving Skylar by herself. "Alright ladies and gentlman! Looks like we need to turn the A/C on, cause were gonna need it!" With that, he pressed a button, and the barking in the beginning of 'Circus', by Briteny Spears, began to play.

"There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe." Everyone turned to face the bar, Skylar dancing untop of it with a microphone in her right hand.

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots." Once again, everyone turned to see Claudia prancing on stage, and heard the younger woman sing 'Call the shots' behind them. "I'm like a firecracker I make it hot. When I put on a show--"

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break." The teenager pulled guys to her by their ties, then shoved them away, leaving them degraded.

"I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." Claudia finished the verse, and started to strut down the aisle and towards her partner in the duet.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus!"

"There's only two types of guys out there. Ones that can hang with me and ones that are baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship so beware!" Mrs. Corinthos went and gave her husband a fiesty kiss, then started to dance around the bar.

"I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot. When I put on a show." Skylar repeated Claudia's first line, but with 'Vixenella' saying the background line this time.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same." Both women said in union, then took a very small amount of time to run around the bar, arousing many men.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus!--" Skylar spun her head around, letting her short hair flow around, looking very spunky.

"Let's go!" Claudia blurted, then both stopped for a second or two.

"Let me see what you can do! I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus! Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus!" Ric watched intentaly, but free-mindedly at his younger counterpart, enjoying how her body moved and swayed. He hated these thoughts, but he couldn't help it.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus!" Mr. Corinthos watched as the former Zacchara slowly moved over towards him while singing.

"All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus!!!" Both sung together again, by now, Claudia was sending shivers down Sonny's spine with the hot 'n heavy kiss she was giving him in front of the entire bar. All the while, Skylar was standing in a sexy pose on top of a table, surrounded by single bacholers, taking in all the aplause.

"Give it up for Santa's reindeer's! They definatly brought Christmas early! Meow! Go Dancer and Vixen!" Coleman said into the microphone, clapping his hands wildly.

**A/N- It's short for a reason, it'll carry unto the next chapter, obviously! Please, tell me what you think!**


	7. Here I Am

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up. Contains Slaudia as well!**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 7- Here I Am**

**~Story~**

When the aplause ended, and Ric went over and help his partner's fingers as she came down, Claudia broke her kiss with Sonny. "Whatdoya think? Got talent?"

"In and out of bed..." He growled sexily into her ear, his breathes tickling it. She sat in his lap, and took down another shot of tequila. Skylar and Ric came back to the table with a new bottle of Jose Cuervo, took their rightful seats and joined in all the laughter.

"Alright, the newest Pussy Cat Dolls stood up and sang, who's next?! You..." Skylar pointed into Ric's chest, then to Sonny, "Or you...?"

"I aint gettin' up there and making a fool out of myself!" Sonny leaned back into his chair even more, Claudia pressing her body to his, and looked to the latest addition of the Corinthos-Morgan-Zacchara organization. When he thought he finally convinced the others, he looked to his younger brother. "How about you Ric?"

"Uhh...No...At least not yet. Maybe after another bottle or two. I never wanna remember what happened when and if I earn the Kareoke King title." He smiled, then gave a quick, unseen glance to Skylar.

**dbdbdb**

Almost an hour had passed and Skylar had been jumping around on tables, flirting with random guys and many other things. Claudia and Sonny babbling about nothing with Ric, everyone of them drunk as hell. Mr. Lansing stood up, his eyes starting to cross, his legs whobbly. "Coleman...get it ready. I'm goin' up!"

After a few moments of struggle, Ric was standing up on stage, acting as if he never touched a glass of tequila. "I was so high I did not recognize. The fire burning in her eyes. The chaos that controlled my mind. Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane. Never to return again. But always in my heart" He sang wildly, turning many single ladies on.

"This love has taken its toll on me! She said goodbye too many times before!" Sonny, now completely drunk and waving around his wife's purse and wearing her sunglasses, sang behind his younger brother unexpectedly. Ric stared at him in astonishment, but soon began to start singing again.

"And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice cause I wont say goodbye anymore!" The dark, devious man walked around and kissed a blond's hand, then left quickly.

"I tried my best to feed her appetite!" Mr. Corinthos linked his arm with his brother's. Everyone knew he would regret this night for the rest of his life.

"Keep her coming every night. So hard to keep her satisfied." Both brother's let go and danced around the bar. Both stared at the women they came with for a brief moment, then continued the party.

"Kept playing love like it was just a game. Pretending to feel the same. Then turn around and leave again." Sonny's deep singing voice gave Claudia a slight arousal, but she kept herself under control.

"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before!" Ric repeated his older brother's first line, and drank the last bit of some young red head's drink, then kissed her cheek.

"And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice cause I won t say goodbye anymore." Both the brother's finally sang at the same time, bringing many girls to their knees.

"I'll fix these broken things. Repair your broken wings. And make sure everythings alright." Ric smiled his devilish grin to all the ladies as he stood back up on stage.

"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice cause I won t say goodbye anymore." Mr. Corinthos, stood up on his chair by Claudia serenaded to her.

"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice cause I won t say goodbye anymore!" 'Darth Lansing' held out the last note, then gave his brother a quick glance.

"This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice cause I won t say goodbye anymore!" They finished together, and were given a huge round of applause.

**dbdbdb**

"Well aint you just on fire tonight!" Skylar hit her partner's thigh playfully as he sat back down. She handed him her drink and watched the man gulp it down.

"Sonny, where's my money!?" Claudia grasped at him, her hands ready to be filled with the money from their bet. Tiredly, he pulled out a five from his wallet, then enough money to cover from the drinks. Everyone stood up, knowing it was time to go.

Ms. Corneilus propped herself up on Ric, using him to hold herself up, while the married couple were all over each other. Sonny used his free hand and shook Ric's, then walked out with his wife's shoulders under his arm.

"Ready Skye?" Ric asked, his arm around hers. Even though he was hammered, he still could tell those feelings for the much younger woman. Skylar looked at him long and hard before saying anything, what was she feeling?

"Let's blow this joint and get back to the house! Bye tricks!" She yelled to no one in particular as she left with the older man.

**dbdbdb**

_Here I am, this is me_

_There is no ware else on Earth and rather be_

_Here I am, it`s just me and you_

_Tonight were make our dreams come true_

Mr. Lansing carried the teenager into the house bridal style, her legs having given out and exhausted from all the partying. Skylar wrapped her long arms around his neck, breathing into his chest gently. "We're home." He stated the obviously.

"I'm always home when I'm with you..." Her eyes were cracked, but she sounded so serious.

"Skye...?" She pulled herself out of his arms as he called her name. Without a question, the teenager pulled him into a deep, longing kiss. Their tongues fought at one another, while their feet danced to Ric's bedroom. She cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking his whiskers.

_It`s a new World, it`s a new start_

_It`s a live, it`s a feeling of Young hearts_

_It`s a new day, it`s a new plan_

_I`ve be waiting for you, here I am_

Ric pulled back from her lustful, pretruding lips. He held her hands. "Skye...We've had too much too drink, we shouldn't---" Her index rested on his mouth, and shushing noises came form her's. Once again, Skylar pulled him into her world. They landed on the bed, each other's bodies amplafying the heat.

**dbdbdb**

"Please don't remind me what I did tonight in the morning." Sonny pleaded with his wife as he slumped down on the couch. She brought him over some water, then sat near his head and lat him lay on her lap. "Someone's hungry..." He pointed out as Claudia's stomach grumbled.

"I'll be okay. You on the other hand won't. I've never seen you think drunk!" Her sexy smile beamed to him.

"You're right...Let's just sleep here tonight..." Claudia's mouth was formed to say something, but soon, she felt Sonny's breathing slow, having passed out.

"Good night Sonny."

**dbdbdb**

Skylar slowly unbuttoned Ric's dress shirt, to captivated by his warm, tender touch. He slipped his hand under her shirt and brought it over her head. "Ric--"

"Yeah Skye?" They said between kisses.

"What happens tonight is real..." He felt a chill go throw the both of them as she said those few words. Was she just drunk as hell, or was she for real?

_Here we are, we`ve just begun_

_And after all this time my time is come_

_Yeah, here we are, still going strong_

_Wright here in the place were we belong_

After those long moments of teasing one another, they were free of their cloths, their naked bodies rubbing against one another. Ric pierced into Skylar, hopeful to make this night different from every other she's had with anyone else.

Ms. Corneilus wouldn't let his face leave her's. All she wanted in that moment was to be ever so close to him. Her ody moved down as she laid tender kisses on his peks.

_Ooh !!_

_It`s a new World, it`s a new start_

_It`s a live, it`s a feeling of Young hearts_

_It`s a new day, it`s a new plan_

_I`ve be waiting for you, here I am_

Their hands held on tight to the other's. Both of the two misunderstood beings could feel the love surge threw the other mentally and physically. "What or who brought us together?" Skylar wondered aloud as Ric kissed her neck and suckled on her freckle.

"I have no clue, but I would do anything to repay that debt..." Her nails began to dig into him, but she made it painless.

_Here I am, this is me_

_There is no ware else on Earth and rather be_

_Here I am, just me and you_

_Tonight were make our dreams come true..Ooh !!_

_It`s a new World, it`s a new start_

_It`s a live, it`s a feeling of Young hearts_

_It`s a new day, it`s a new plan_

_I`ve be waiting for you,_

_Here I am_

They had no clue how much time had past, but their bodies caught on and had already suffered enough activity in the past three or four hours from Jake's and sex. Skylar laid her left arm and head in Ric's chest, taking in all his warmth that he had to offer. "Skye, tell me something. Did you really mean what you said?"

"With all my heart I did. As much as I hate to admit, you're the one man that has gotten to know me, respect me, trust me, and everything else." Her voice had started off strong, but slowly became a whisper as her mind went blank and she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N- This has to be my sloppiest work! I honestly hate how this came out, but I made a deal and planned to stick with it. I'm sorry all, but it's something to get this story rolling. If you are new to reading my stories, please note that this is the worst love scene I've ever written. Don't hate the playa, hate the game. Anyways, please tell me what you thought. Did you think Skylar was extremely drunk, or did she really mean it? Did Ric make the wrong decision? Reviews make me feel better. All rights to song go to Bryan Adams, it's called Here I Am. As for the song sung, This Love is owned by Maroon 5. (0(oo)0)**


	8. Miserable Idiots

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up. Contains Slaudia as well!**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 8- Miserable Idiots**

**~Story~**

Skylar woke up alone that morning, she honestly expected Ric to have his back facing towards her, especially after she came unto him strongly last night. What was she saying?! They both wanted it, it just happened after they got drunk from a party. Memories flooded into her head, nausea in her throat. Her mind burned with images of the pervious night and all its events. Shakily, Skylar pulled herself off the bed and slowly made it to the bathroom, after she pulled a robe over her naked body.

As she finally made it to the bowl, all her contents came spewing up. Moments passed of the hurling, and Ric had come in with a wet rag and some crackers. Neither said a word, to afraid of what would be said. Would the other be disappointed and say it wasn't real love at all? When Skylar finally got everything out of her system, she leaned up against the wall and adverted Ric's eyes. Was is possible that only days ago she tortured a man in cold blood, and now shes a hopeless little girl?

She was no little girl. She had always fought for what she wanted. That's the whole point behind the adventure.

Ric took notice of her questioning eyes, and he knew he had to say something. "Last night you said what ever happened was real..." Her eyes darted to him as he leaned up against the wall with her. "Right now I'm questioning whether what happened last night was a mistake---"

"Ric...It wasn't. I was more than willing and I wanted it as much as you did. I just don't know where we go from here." Ms. Corneilus cut him off and let it kill the conversation. After a lot of hesitation, Ric put his arm around Skylar and let her lean into him. Both hated to admit, but they fit so well into each other that it was horrifying.

"I'm not sure where we go either. Cause I can't tell you I'll just forget last night and never think of it again. What we have is all about honestly and loyality--"

"Which eventually leds to the ultimate trust---"

"Which...I think we've already found. It was early, but life's not about where you start your journey, it's about when you start it." Skylar looked up to his warm, dark eyes.

**dbdbdb**

"Good morning Mr. Rockstar." Claudia smiled as she came down the stairs, her hair damp, and told her husband. He looked to her, shook his head, and dropped his pencil down on his paper work.

"Please don't remind me. I don't want to remember that." Sonny pleaded and poured himself and his wife a glass of orange juice. They clinked their tall glasses and gulped them down.

"I thought it was pretty funny. You waving around a purse and behind sunglasses. All the girls fell to their knees, but I wouldn't let them have you--" Claudia brought her lips to Sonny's, giving him a hard kiss. Quickly, he picked her up in the air and fell untop of her on the couch.

"Watch it Claws, you just may find yourself caught up to deep into me." Sonny whispered into her ear, his hands holding back her hands.

**dbdbdb**

Skylar bit into her bottom lip as she began to cut her pancakes that Ric cooked up. It wasn't that he was bad, he was an excellent cook, she just had so much on her mind. He watched her from across the island, every little movement she made had some kind of motive to it. His hand reached out to hers, and he held it gently, just like he did last night. Her breathing finally slowed, a long sigh came out in tumbled tones. "I don't want this to ruin us. Promise me that you believe it was real as well..."

"Skye, I promise with all my heart what happened between us last night was the real deal. I wont hurt you like any other guy has before." His lips kissed her fingers, then he stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked instinctivly.

"I need to go see an old friend."

"Want me to come?"

"No, don't worry, it's nothing serious." With that, he left her feeling alone for the first time. She had never felt so abandoned before, even though she knew he was coming back.

**dbdbdb**

"Claudia!? You home!?" Ms. Corneilus called out in the den. Within a minute Claudia came bounding down the stairs, concern washing over her face.

"Everything okay?" The vixenella put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"We need to go for a drive. Now." Skylar practically pulled Claudia out of the house and pushed her into the passenger's seat. "I think I made a mistake."

"What happened Skye?"

"I'm not sure--Okay, I am, but you know what I mean. It was a mistake, but I liked it! It was so pleasurable!" Skylar started to let her body take over, and the car began to speed up faster and faster.

"You slept with Ric, didn't you?" Claudia just looked out the window shield. Her mind was filled with all sorts of questions. But what did she care? Her and Ric were over and she was happily married to Sonny.

"Yes...He said that I told him before we had sex that what ever happened was real. I remember it all! I just don't have a damn idea why I would say that. I'm not a romantic." Claudia squeezed her eyes shut, this was not what she wanted for another woman: to get caught up with Ric Lansing.

"Pull over Skye." She demaned, and her order was followed. "I don't agree with this, but you know as well as I do that you speak your heart when you're drunk. We have no clue if what you told Ric was true, only your unconcious self does." Her eyes were darting into hers.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't let it taint you and don't let him become to over powering. Just...Look, I'm gonna try not to get to into this, it's none of my buisness...--If Ric ever lays a hand on you, who I might say has started to become a friend of mine, I will kill him. I don't care if you like him or not, he should never hurt you."

Skylar let her face relax, and she just stared into Claudia's eyes. "Thanks Claws, that means a lot."

**dbdbdb**

"Ric?! When did you get back in town?" Alexis called out to him as she walked into the Metro Court. She was so stunned, but expected him to come back one day.

"Just the woman I was looking for! Nice to see you again Alexis." He turned around, a fake smile flashing on his face.

"Oh, thats never good, is it?" Alexis cringed, but gave him a brief hug.

"This time it is. I actually need some advice. How's my precious little diamond, by the way?" They went and sat in the lobby lounge and began to conversate.

"Molly is doing great. Is this advice for something illegal or what?" She propped herself up on her right arm, leaning towards him.

"Actually, it's just about a decision I'm gonna have to make sooner or later on this hay ride." He shook his head and pressured himself into the back of the chair.

"Hay ride? Have you been in the South or something? Kentucky?" Natasha raised her eyebrows at him.

"Further. Try Alabama." He answered. "How do you tell yourself the truth?"

"What? That doesn't even make sense Ric." Alexis wondered on every aspect.

"Okay, I did something thats good, but terrible at the same time."

"Ric, quit dancing around the subject and tell me everything." Ms. Davis pressured him.

"I can't Alexis. It could come back and bite me in the ass like a horsefly to a horse." He bent over and looked at the pattern on the expensive designer's carpet.

"Please, stop with the Southern." She pleaded, and held back her laugh when he looked at her quizzically.

"If I tell you the entire story, I could ruin everything. I just need to know if you think me going after what my heart truely desires--"

"Power? Money?"

"No, love. I think I finally hit the jackpot in it, but it's kinda star-crossed." Her mouth went to the shape of an 'o' as she pondered on the question.

"If she's worth the fight, then yeah. I honestly don't know what to say." Natasha stared at him, concerned. She remembered how he almost lost it back when Skye Quartermaine just left without a word, only leaving him the paperwork to the Alacazar Waterfront.

"Thank's Lexi," The dark man stood up and helped her up, "I guess I'll take your advice and fight for what I want." He gave her a brief hug, then strutted out of the hotel.

**dbdbdb**

"Where were you?" Sonny questioned his wife as she walked threw the open doors to the den.

"With Skye, she needed to talk to me." Claudia slumped unto the couch, starring to the bookcase for no reason.

"About..." He spun his right hand around, then got up and joined her on the white couch.

"Girl talk. None of your buisness." She smiled sexily at him, giggling to tell him that it was nothing serious, even though it was. Sonny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug and leaned them back into the couch.

"Really now?" Mr. Corinthos kissed the top of her head. "So if I said my name was Michaela "Sunni" Corinthos and I was a chick, you would tell me?"

"Mmm...," Claudia purred, "maybe, ya never know with me." She positioned her head on his chest and looked up to him. "You're hot." Sonny bursted into a fit of laughter.

"And you're beautiful, pretty, sexy, hot, fine, and amazing. And whatever else that is a compliment." Mr. Corinthos turned their bodies to where he was hovering over her. "But most important, you're my wife. And no one elses." His lips brushed hers, and then he let his tongue enter her mouth and explore.

**dbdbdb**

Skylar walked silently up behind Ric, and then embraced him from behind. Her face pressed against his back, and he felt how awkward her breathing was. Ric turned around forcifully, and then brought her into his chest. "How did we ever come to be...?" He whispered lovingly. Ms. Corneilus held a hard shiver, having the feeling that wouldn't be the last time they heard that.

"The Devil decided that two miserable idiots should be together and rub off on others." He gave a rough laugh, and then kissed her forehead. Skylar breathed in his strong colon, enjoying its edge.

"Where'd you go while I was gone?" Mr. Lansing pulled her back some to look into her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied after moments of hesitation. It felt like it was a secret, but it wasn't. And if it was, it was the first secret she ever kept from him.

"Okay, I want ask then." They parted, and Ric poured her a glass of Dr. Pepper. "We have another job to do, by the way."

"Really? What now?" The enthusiasm finally returned in her voice, giving Ric that hope that he hadn't damaged her.

"Settle a business agreement. Nothing serious, but we'll be coming face to face with someone from the Five Families." The man sat beside her on the stools by the island in the kitchen.

"Sonny needs us for that?" Skye snorted, leaned back, stretched, and took another gulp of the addictive caffeine.

"I'm th--was the D.A., of course he'll need m--us." He studied her, taking in how she mentally took notes.

"Sonny's needs dumb asses?"

"You know what I mean-- District Attorney." He rubbed her shoulder, then got down. "The meeting will be sometime next week, so you got time to prepare a backup plan in case it doesn't go down right." Skylar smiled devishly and took a napkin and pencil and began to draw small doodles.

**A/N- Yawn, I'm tired. Sorry about the long wait, having projects all due in the same week takes all your time. But hey, I've been thinking of y'all! Anyways, please review, thanks for reading!**


	9. Kiss Me Again Stuttering

**Summary- He left not long ago to L.A., but somehow he ended up in the deep South. Now, Ric is partnered with a woman, a woman much younger than him. The two face challenges and adventures together, and he teaches her the business. All she ever wanted was to make her father proud of her, but she's got everything mixed up. Contains Slaudia as well!**

**Title- Kiss Me I'm Italian**

**Chapter 9- Kiss Me Again (Stuttering)**

**~Story~**

Skylar awoke first that morning, as usual. There was light rain outside, giving her a serene feeling. Though it didn't comfort her completely now that she had moved into her own room, away from the man that had shown her what love really was. Chill bumps formed all over her olive skin, making her shiver when she stood up and looked out the window. She was thankful Ric gave her this room, the wilderness reminded her of home and when she had those memories with family members her age; all up until she got real power-hungry and broke free for this something with the mob. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so infatuated with the mob, she just was. Something got her curious, had her intrigued. And so forth, what she was, was created.

_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been_

_su-su-such a long time, long time, long time_

_since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me_

_the way that you touch me_

_So if I stutter, stutter, stutter_

_and I feel so so so unsexy_

_so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me_

After what seemed like forever, Skylar walked to her door and to the kitchen. But before she went there, she paused in front of Ric's shut door. She kicked herself for doing that, and then continued to her destination. There was always a sweet aroma in the room, she wasn't sure if it was the candle they lit for about ten minutes everynight that had a scent of apple cinnamon, or just the fact that they tried their hardest to keep it clean.

**dbdbdb**

Sonny awoke to Claudia's back against his front side, tangled in his mascular arms. Her heart was so cold, but her body was so warm. He took in a deep, quiet breath of her scent; rich caramel. His lips traveled and planted butterfly kissed on her neck and shoulder, causing her to stir then wake up. "Good morning darling..." He was greeted with her relaxed tone, her body tossing till she faced him.

"Good morning my lovely wife." Mr. Corinthos gave her a short kiss, having already propped himself on his elbow when he awoke. Claudia was pleased with his wonderful attitude, and returned the kiss. "Any plans today?"

"Yup!" The dark vixenella sat up and pulled herself to the headboard, leaving him to lay down.

"And what would they be?" His dimples were heart throbbing, making Claudia thankful she was sitting and not standing, her knees extremely weak.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased her husband. Placing a kiss on his head, then showing off her feminine, devilish smile.

"Acutally, yeah, I would."

"I plan on being with you: today, tomorrow, and for as long as I'm wanted and needed here." Claudia grasped his shoulders and made him lay on his back, giving him an upside down kiss, but it didn't confuse him, he just went with the rythem.

_It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been_

_su-su-such a long time, long time, long time_

_since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me_

_the way that you touch me_

_So if I stutter, stutter, stutter_

_and I feel so so so unsexy_

_so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut at least until you kiss me_

**dbdbdb**

The smell of muffins had gotten Ric out of bed. It was such a great sensation to just wake up on a quiet morning with freshly cooked breakfast. He sluggishly, but hastily, went to the kitchen, only to find Skylar gazing out the window, unconciously gnawing on a wild berry muffic. "Mornin' Skye." Mr. Lansing came up, took a muffin from the plate, and stood in front of her.

She hestitated before looking at him, but did, and gave a childish grin. They shared a long, powerful glance into each others mismatched pools, not sure what to say. They were a yard away, but they could still feel each other's breaths on one another, as if their faces were only inchs away. Ms. Corneilus took a step forward, and pulled the taller man into a passionate kiss.

_I know I know_

_it's so it's so sy-sy-symbolic of everything_

_Everything that's wrong with me and you_

_So tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_Oh it's been ages since we've been really honest_

_but I can make ch-ch-ch-changes if you really want this_

"S-s-sorry about th-that." The teenager pulled away, ashamed. But he put his hands on her shoulders and made her face him again.

"Dont be..." He whispered sexily into her ear, nervous for the first time in a long time. Once again, their lips crushed into one another, and their tongues danced.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia was now lying in the right direction, just lying by her husband, sharing sweet kisses for many moments. His hot body kept her from feeling the coldness come in from the cracks of the door. All she wanted was to feel that comfort for the rest of her life, but she knew she couldn't. If she did she would get used to it and go soft, and is she was soft she was useless.

Sonny manuvered himself to hover over her, wanting to just enter her hot core once more and make them feel like one.

_So kiss me again_

_Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su su-su-su su-su-su suffering_

"Sonny..." Mrs. Corinthos half moaned, half called. Sonny mumbled a 'Yeah?' to her, letting her know he was listening. "I, Claudia Antonia Zacchara, take you Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos the II, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

He stopped and looked at her stunned, then smiled gratfully. "I, Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Junior, take you Claudia Antonia Zacchara, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Their lips clashed again, and he was thankful they were still naked from last night. His engorged member stiffened and cut into her mound, bring up a deafened cry and pleasure.

**dbdbdb**

Skylar wasn't sure which was hotter: Ric, her unspeakables, or the freshly baked muffins. Her hands grasped and Ric's broad shoulders as she used him to leap up unto the island, his strong arms supporting her up on her way up there. Instinctivly, her long, slender legs wrapped around his body, pulling him even closer.

Ric gripped unto the counter, then let them slide up and down the teenager's thighs. Her ice cold hands traced threw his dark tresses, occasionally stroking his facial structure.

_Kiss me again_

_Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stut-stuttering_

_Kiss me again_

_And ease my su-su-su su-su-su su-su-su suffering_

"Why are you getting to me?" Her voice was similar to a tortured whisper, begging for an answer that couldn't form into a word she wanted. She didn't want to believe it was some kind of sick minded love, but that was what it came down too everytime she broke it down.

"Why are you getting to me...?" Ric backfired, nuzzeling his nose to her, then finally entering her once again.

**A/N- If you haven't gotten cavaties yet, you're strange. But then again, were all different. I know this chapter got no where, but I'm kinda limbo or lingo, or whatever that word is, today. So, I just wanted to surprise you all with a lil something something, maybe as a late Thanksgiving gift? Anyways, thanks for reading, please review! All credit for this song goes to Ben's Brother! It's called "Kiss Me Again (Stuttering)."**


End file.
